1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer device, and more particularly to a sprayer device having an adjustable handle and having a water tight seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical sprayer devices, such as the sprayer guns, sprayer heads, sprayer nozzles include a handle having a port for coupling to the water supply with a hose or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,312 to Yang discloses one of the typical sprayer devices. The handles of the typical sprayer devices include an integral one-piece configuration and may not be adjusted to different lengths. For adjusting to different lengths, the other handles of different lengths may be selectively secured to the sprayer devices. However, the frequent engagement and disengagement of the various handles to the sprayer devices may damage the water tight seal between the sprayer devices and the handles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprayer devices.